Discussion:No sex in the city/@comment-8451018-20140420001007
Première impression de l'épisode en chanson : thumb|200px ♪ "Let's talk about sex, baby. Let's talk about you and me. Let's talk about all the good things. And the bad things that may be. Let's talk about sex…" ♫ (voix de Skylar dans ma tête because of PP). Voilà. Et en image. Voilà. Parce que c'est le grand enjeu de l'épisode quand même. Maintenant, est-ce que j'ai aimé l'épisode ? Euh… bah, j'en sais rien en fait. Mais il était bon cet épisode quand même ? Humm, je suppose que oui. ^^' Mercredi soir, je me suis couchée perturbée. A cause de Klaine. Évidemment à cause de Klaine. Il n'y a qu'eux pour me filer des insomnies de toute façon (oui, je vis Glee intensément). Mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. Déjà le point-détails : *Le début de l'épisode sous forme de prévention mais en old style : me gusta. Je suis une fan de Glee AU donc, un AU dans les 40s avec de gentils marins, j'étais contente. ^^ *J'ai eu l'impression d'être une grosse perverse parce que j'ai vu plein d'allusions sexuelles dans les moindres discussions Klaine. Ahem, ne me jugez pas. ^^' *Aaarg ! Voir Blaine et toute cette nourriture… j'ai cru que j'allais vomir. *Mise en abyme : Glee se regarde le nombril à la télé. J'adore ! *Alerte ! Je suis en manque de Santana. Il est grand temps qu'elle revienne mettre son piquant à la sauce new-yorkaise. D'abord, Artie. Et bah, ça y va mon gars ! XD Quel Dom Juan. Bref, c'est cool, qu'il en profite. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui irait le juger sur se vie sexuelle. =P Mais, là où je fiche mon veto c'est sur le déficit de capotes. O_o Sérieux ? Jamais ?! Mais olalalaa. Ça va pas du tout. Artie fait partie de la génération qui a grandi avec toutes les campagnes de pub contre les MST. On est au courant. Les dangers, les risques. Limite, on est né en sachant cela. Je suis d'accord avec Sam : sa conduite est hyper dangereuse. Et puis, ça date pas d'hier son problème en plus. Ça veut dire qu'avec Britt, avec Sugar, Kitty, Betty… mais oulala. Bref, heureusement que ce n'était qu'une IST rapidement soignable. C'était un sérieux avertissement. Mais, après c'est dommage que sa psychose ait bousillé son histoire avec Julie parce qu'elle me semblait une fille vraiment gentille pour lui. Et sinon, la scène où Artie apprend aux boys son IST est clairement l'une de mes préférées de l'épisode. Déjà pour Sam. XD C'est un sujet grave et il n'y a là absolument rien de drôle, mais j'ai beaucoup ri grâce à Sam. Je pense que les auteurs ont tourné cette scène de façon comique pour atténuer un peu la réalité. Et le message est toujours le même, que la scène soit drôle ou sérieuse : protégez-vous. Donc, autant que ce soit drôle. =P Mais sinon de façon générale, j'ai beaucoup aimé les scènes des quatre boys. Ça faisait tellement naturel et ça m'avait manquée. Tout comme ont été parfaites les scènes de Mercedes et Rachel. Time for some girl talk. J'ai beaucoup aimé que Rachel parle indirectement de Finn et ce qu'elle disait était très beau. Et c'est une bonne idée d'avoir parlé d'une possibilité de love interest pour le futur (et d'avoir mis un terme à la possibilité d'un Samchel). Vraiment bien ces scènes. *-* Et sinon, je crois que je vais changer d'avis concernant Samcedes à tous les épisodes. Je les ai beaucoup aimé dans celui-ci. Enfin, surtout Sam qui était such a cutie pie. Mais genre vraiment adorable et plus sérieux en plus. Je l'adore de plus en plus et je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être possible parce que je l'aimais déjà beaucoup. =D Que Mercedes décide de ne pas coucher avant le mariage semble un choix très américain. Je n'approuve pas mais je ne juge pas non plus. Après tout, c'est fidèle à son personnage de chrétienne qu'elle a toujours été. Et, je trouve que c'est une belle preuve d'amour de la part de Sam d'accepter d'attendre. Ça va être méga-dur cela dit. Et même, j'ai cru que quand il a accepté d'attendre, elle se laisserait aller. Mais non, Glee a déjoué l'évidence de la résignation de fin d'épisode. C'est nouveau, je demande à voir la suite. Sinon, je suis bien contente que mon ship à moi soit sexuellement actif à côté de ça. ^^' Bon maintenant, les choses qui fâchent : KLAINE. Je le dis tout de suite : ça va être looong. Donc, j'ai été perturbée. Leur SL a donc beaucoup influencé ma perception de l'épisode. Donc, je vais commencer par parler de Kurt. Déjà God bless this season juste pour Kurt shirtless. Vous vous souvenez de ce bébé tout rose qui chantait Mr. Cellophane ? Parce que je l'ai complètement oublié devant la vision de ce jeune homme accompli et épanoui. =P Et il est tellement confiant, fort. Il me rend fière de lui, de son parcours. Et à côté, il y a Blaine. Toujours sur son petit nuage de "Youpi, NY c'est trop bien ! On peut tout manger. Vive les cronuts. J'en mets plein dans ma bouche." J'exagère, ça c'est juste au début. Ça devient plus sérieux après. J'ai toujours trouvé que Blaine manquait de développement. D'un background sérieux. Là, on en a enfin eu un peu. Donc yes ! Et, c'est bizarre mais Blaine m'a semblé très réel dans cet épisode. Il ressemblait plus à une vraie personne et moins un personnage de série. Mais, le problème, c'était que tout a été confus dans son esprit dans tout l'épisode. Ça a donc été encore plus confus pour moi : je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir, je ne savais pas si je devais le détester pour vouloir stopper Kurt dans son ascension. Mais après, j'ai compris qu'il ne voulait pas le stopper justement, juste le ralentir pour le rattraper et qu'ils fassent le chemin à deux. Le procédé semble égoïste mais ce n'est pas fait sciemment. Si Blaine était méchant, ça se saurait. Il est juste hyper maladroit. Ouf ! Je ne le déteste pas. Le Stage Combat Class revient plusieurs fois et est important pour le drama Klaine. Humm que dire de l'affrontement sur LIAB ? Perfect. Non seulement ça change des grands discours mais en plus, ça permet d'évacuer toute la frustration des deux. Et leur colère. Par métaphore. Great. D'ailleurs, je pense que Kurt est plus bouleversé qu'il ne le dit par la découverte du site porno (souvenir d'Eli. C… ?). Mais, c'est quand même dur à regarder pour l'escrime... Et d'ailleurs, j'inaugure une liste : catégorie "Regards-de-Kurt-sur-Blaine-que-je-ne-veux-plus-jamais-revoir-de-ma-vie", celui glacial du moment "What the hell Kurt ?!" quand il retire son masque… Il m'a glacé de haut en bas (même si lui était really hot à ce moment là... *-*). Jamais plus. C'est enfin, dans la dernière scène Klaine, qu'on capte le problème. Blaine veut dire plein de choses en même temps, c'est d'autres choses plus futiles qui sortent alors : Bam ! Il lâche enfin la phrase qui fait l'effet d'une bombe. "Then one day, you're gonna wake up and you're gonna realize "I don't love him anymore". Awwww. Bonjour, cette phrase m'a brisée le cœur. Quand on a compris Blaine, on devine que tout ça, ça a dû cogité à mort dans sa tête. Là, je me suis sentis tellement mal dans mon corps. Blangst. Beaucoup de Blangst. Insecure!Blaine, je l'aime. Je l'aime même beaucoup. MAIS. Mais, j'aime aussi le Blaine conquérant, celui qui sait ce qu'il veut et qui se bat pour l'obtenir. Donc, j'espère le voir revenir très vite. Blaine est en réalité bourré d'insécurités. Il ne se trouve plus attirant. Il ne pense plus mériter Kurt, ni avoir une utilité auprès de lui. Bon, alors, lui quand il est dans le mood dévalorisation, il ne fait pas la choses à moitié. C'est mignon, cette volonté d'être son protecteur, même si ça date quand même. Je pense que le background de "Bash" y est pour beaucoup : Kurt a été battu et Blaine n'était pas là pour le protéger et remplir la mission du qu'il s'est attribué depuis leur rencontre. Mais, aussi inconcevable que cela puisse paraitre, à lui et au fandom, c'est fini ça maintenant. Baby Penguin est devenu grand et il affronte sa vie sans aide. Il n'a plus besoin d'un mentor. Seulement d'un fiancé, d'un ami, d'un amant. D'un égal. Et Kurt a été parfait dans cet épisode et dans cette scène en particulier. Très calme et rassurant. Et en même temps très ferme. Parfait pour recadrer Blaine et le rassurer. Il n'a plus besoin d'être protéger. Il n'a plus besoin d'un mentor (Blaine S2). Il y a juste un bémol. Là où il a failli, c'est en refusant de vouloir écouter Blaine avant. Il évite encore les discussions. Comme d'habitude, vous me direz. C'est comme ça qu'il est Kurt après tout : il ne parle pas quand il y a un problème, il enfouit et se renferme. Vous conviendrez que cela n'aide guère dans la vie. Mais là, il fallait parler. Blaine a essayé deux fois. Kurt l'a envoyé promener. Donc, après c'était un peu facile : "Next time you're going through something like this, you have to be honest with me" Hummm… Qui a dit "You know Blaine, sometimes I think we talk too much" il y a quelques heures ? Mais c'est vraiment le seul truc qu'on peut lui reprocher. J'espère vraiment que toutes ces petites disputes valent la peine. "Ups & downs" qu'ils disaient. Fine. Je veux du up. Et pas juste une scène de fin, aussi choute soit-elle, qui me laisse comme un sentiment d'inachevé. Le problème c'est que l'intrigue de "The Back Up Plan" ne me rassure pas vraiment. Je n'aime vraiment pas la compétition entre eux… Peut-être que "Tested" préparait le terrain pour rendre légitime la future ascension de Blaine ? Le procédé est assez grossier si c'est le cas. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que toutes ces SL additionnées, ça fait grandir Klaine. Plus forts, plus adultes. Au moins ça. Même leur câlin était plus mature. Et c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. C'est juste que, là, je sais pas, j'ai des retour de feels de fangirl. ^^' Ce qui m'a fait un peu bizarre, je pense, c'est qu'on a franchi une étape dans la relation Klaine. Je le répète mais je crois qu'on a dit au revoir au couple de gentils d'ados du lycée avec cette SL. Là j'ai vu deux hommes. On repart sur de nouvelles bases, plus forts de cette nouvelle expérience de la vie de couple. Certains diront que Blaine est un boulet pour Kurt et que Klaine est une relation toxique. Moi, je vois Klaine comme une relation saine. A base d'honnêteté, d'admiration et d'amour. Cela n'engage que moi et ma subjectivité. Après toutes analyses et la visite de nombreux Tumblr, je pense pouvoir dire que c'était un bon épisode même s'il m'a fait bizarre. Mais vraiment bon surtout pour le développement des personnages. Olala, je n'ai jamais trouvé un de mes comm' aussi brouillon… ^^' Mais, j'ai des nœuds au cerveau à cause de cet épisode. Et je ne sais plus quoi penser. Et je suis infecte de vous avoir imposé tout ce blabla. Maintenant, je vais me cacher dans un trou de souris en attendant le prochain épisode ! =P